STAR WARS EPISODE VIII SHADOWS OF THE EMPIRE
by jman007
Summary: The saga continues as Luke searches for a way to free Kyp Durron of Exar Kunn who tightens his grip on the galaxy
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS EPISODE VIII

SHADOWS OF THE EMPIRE

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…

Exar Kun has been reborn in the body of Kyp Durron and proclaimed himself Emperor…Now he seeks to destroy Luke and his small band of Jedi fighting for survival…Teamed with the ruthless Grand Admiral Thrawn they plan to unleash the Sun Crusher on the galaxy a weapon far more powerful than the Death Star…

Thousands of Star Systems have surrendered to the new Sith Emperor out of fear and desperation…while Mon Mothma and the Alliance runs from Emperor's new clone army and his growing fleet

Meanwhile Luke Skywalker along with Leia, Han, Chewie, Threepio, and R2 have gone to the mysterious world of Dathimor…They do not know what awaits them on the planet but Luke believes something there will enable him to defeat Exar Kun and save his student Kyp Durron from the Dark Side…

Coruscant

Hundreds of thousands of Imperial Tie Fighters orbit Coruscant…On the planet in the old imperial palace thousands of new clone troopers stand at attention as the Emperor Darth Exar walks down the ramp of his ship through the main hall to the throne room. He is followed by his apprentice Darth Ceboath and the other Hands…Thrawn and Daala are with them as well

Darth Exar sits down

"Why do people resist my rule…"

Thrawn clears his throat

"My Lord…dozens of star systems have surrendered and…"

Darth Exar jumps up

"Where is Skywalker!"

Thrawn takes a step back

"We do not know my lord…but if we find the Alliance we find Skywalker…"

Daala speaks up

"My Emperor…We have a new weapon more powerful than the Death Star…We call it the Sun Crusher…It causes a star to go nova thus destroying the entire Star System…"

Darth Exar

"Once more the Sith rule the galaxy…So be it…Send out a general transmission throughout the galaxy…any system harboring the Alliance will be destroyed…Anyone who gives sanctuary to a Jedi will also suffer…Hunt them to deepest parts of the galaxy…"

Alliance Fleet – Open space edge of the Galactic Center

Meanwhile Mon Mothma and the Alliance leaders had taken the fleet to the edge of the Galactic core a hundred parsecs from Coruscant…the last place the empire would think to look…every day reinforcements arrive from across the galaxy with supplies, weapons, and troops for the alliance

Mon Mothman walks up the hall with Saba Sabatyne, Admiral Ackbar, General Wedge Antillies, Second Admiral Lando Calrissian, and Gilead Palleion

"What do we know of this Sun Crusher weapon?"

Gilead

"I have design specs, but they are useless…unlike the Death Star the Sun Crusher has no weakness…A team would have to board the space station and destroy it from the inside…"

Lando

"Sounds like a job for a Jedi…"

Mon Mothma stops walking to address the others

"I would rather wait until Master Skywalker returns…"

Saba hisses

"With all due rezpect Zupreme Chancellor thiz one zayz the longer we wait the greater the chance the emperor will use the weapon…ztrike now we muzt…"

Mon Mothma sighs looking at Admiral Ackbar

"What do you say Admiral…"

"We cannot wait on Skywalker…If this Emperor gets the urge he will destroy an entire star system…"

Mon Mothma looks at Saba

"Jedi Sabatyne…Put your team together…And may the force be with you…"


	2. Chapter 2

Dathomir

The Millennium Falcon exits hyperspace and flies toward the mysterious world of Dathomir…Dathomir is an obscure planet in the Outer Rim Territories, located in the Quelii sector. It was somewhat smaller than Coruscant in size, and had slightly-below-standard gravity, but the planetary day was close to standard, and the planetary year was long, lasting 491 days. Dathomir has four moons…Many years ago a ship carrying younglings crashed on the planet's surface…Over the years the descendants of those Padawans have to come to think of their force abilities as magic…On board Luke's eyes pop open as they approach the green world…

Luke

"I sense Dark Side and the light at war on this planet…"

Han

"That is comforting…Why are we here again?"

Leia kisses Han's cheek as Chewie growls a comment

"Yeah…No technology…Lots of life sign readings…Dense jungles…Swamps…Remember Endor…And those little fur balls…"

Leia smiles

"Ewoks!"

Chewie growls again

Han

"I hope not…"

Threepio speaks after R2 whistles

"General Solo…R2 says that there is no record of this planet on the Alliance data base…"

Han sighs

"Great I will do a fly over for a suitable place to land…"

He pilots the Falcon through the upper atmosphere and across the sky

Luke

"Head for those mountains…"

As the ship flies it is hit by an ion blast electrifying the ship and the droids Threepio and R2

Han

"We're going down!"

The Falcon tumbles out of the sky and as it does Luke closes his eyes and raises his right hand to chest level

Han

"If you are going to do something do it now!"

The ship starts to slow its tumble through the air and straitens out then it glides down on Luke's power…The landing gear lowers and the ship lands in a clearing near the mountains

Leia looks at Luke

"I really need to start my Jedi training…"

Luke smiles unbuckling himself

"Well I was thinking you can train under Saba…If you wished…"

A few minutes later

The Droids have been rebooted and are helping with repairs

Han

"The Falcon is fried it will take several hours to reboot the power and main computer…"

Luke senses several people approaching the Falcon

"We have company…"

Han

"Is that good or bad…"

Luke senses armed battle droids from the clone wars…clone and storm troopers and women all with varying strengths in the force

"This is a female dominated society…"

Luke looks at Leia

"Leia will have to do all the talking…"

Leia smacks Han on the butt

"Can you handle that fly boy…"

Han

"Chewie stay with the Falcon…You too golden rod…Get the ship ready to leave…"

Luke looks at R2

"R2 help them…"

The four companions exit the ramp with Leia in front of the others…The Falcon is surrounded by heavily armed droids, storm troopers, and clone soldiers wearing old republic armor. There are six Rancors with armed women riding them and women on speeder bikes

A fierce looking redheaded warrior woman steps forward steps forward

Teneniel Djo

"Hold off-worlders…You are all now prisoners of the Mountain Clan sisters…Surrender your weapons…"

Han looks at Luke

"How come every time we come some primitive forest world the natives take my weapons…"

One of the warrior women step forward and slaps Han

"Be silent Nerf Herder unless you are spoken too…"

Leia grabs the woman's wrist and flips her over

"The Nerf Herder is my husband…"

The woman raises her feet and kicks Leia in the chest

Teneniel Djo

"Enough!"

Luke helps Leia up

"We come in peace…"

She says eyeing the woman who kicked her

Teneniel Djo

"We shall see…"

She points at several women

"Takal…Rhema…Needa…Guard the ship…The rest with me…"

Mountain Clan village

They enter a large wood and stone village with technology spanning all the way to the Mandelorian wars as a few of the women wear the infamous armor.

A bald headed woman with ebony skin walks up to Teneniel

"Teneniel…Lady Augwynne wishes to see the one called Luke Skywalker…"

Leia looks at Luke as Teneniel hands the ebony woman his lightsaber…As they lead him away Han taps Leia on the arm

Han

"Leia look…"

She follows his gaze and spots Prince Isolder

Leia walks up to him

"Prince Isolder…What are you doing here?"

Before he can answer Teneniel Djo joins them

"You know these off worlders?"

Prince Isolder nods

"This is Princess Leia of New Alderaan and her husband General Han Solo…Leia…Han…My wife Princess Teneniel Djo of the Mountain Clan…"

Leia

"I saw a holo-report from the Hapes Consortium…The Queen Mother declared you dead…"

Isolder smiles

"I had a run in with some old friends from my pirating days…They shot me out of hyperspace and my ship crashed here…Teneniel and I fell in love and we married…"

The ebony warrior takes Luke to a large wood and stone hut where the leader of the Mountain clan awaits

"Leave us…"

She commands

"Welcome Luke Skywalker…I have been expecting you…"

Luke

"Who are you?"

Augwynne

"My name is Augwynne Djo…and I have been awaiting your arrival…Master Yoda foretold of your arrival…"

She pulls out a holocron

"And that I was to give you this…"

Meanwhile at the Falcon

"R2 says the power has been restored Chewbacca…"

He growls

"No the main computer is still rebooting…"

There is an explosion outside…In a growl Chewie tells the two droids to lock the ship after he leaves…When Chewie gets outside the warriors left to guard the ship are under attack by women in black robes…Chewbacca joins the battle…But he is electrocuted by force lightening from a woman…

Gethzerion

"Take the wookie beast away…"

The leader commands…she then points her hand at the Falcon

"Othura tin Zi…"

Using her power she forces the ramp of the Falcon to open

Threepio and R2 are forced from the ship

"You translator Droid…How long before the ship can fly?"

Threepio

"I am C3P0 madam…And this is the Millennium Falcon…The ship was hit by an ion beam…It will take another 3 hours to get it to fly again…"

Gethzerion

"You serve me now Droid..."

She points her hand at the ship

"Leviro…"

The Falcon raises up into the air and they leave towards the city of the Nightsisters

Mountain Clan Village

Through the force Luke senses everything that happened

Augwynne

"You sense it don't Skywalker…Your Wookie friend and the Droids are in danger…"

Luke looks at Augwynne

"The woman who is she?"

Augwynne

"Her name is Gethzerion…She is very powerful…More powerful than the Emperor your father killed…"

Luke looks at her

"And you wish me to kill Gethzerion in exchange for the Holocron?"

Augwynne

"Yes…Many have tried and failed to kill Gethzerion…Even your master Yoda could not best her…The Emperor came here and he failed…Your father came and rescued him from her…He almost succeeded…But he spared her life to make her his apprentice…"

Luke

"Why didn't he kill her?"

Augwynne

"Because…The Emperor sensed his plan and told him that you were still alive and that one day you too would face each other…Kill Gethzerion for me and I will give you the master's holocron for without it you have no chance of stopping Exar Kunn and saving your apprentice Kyo Durron…"

Luke

"I will rescue my friends…but to kill in cold blood…"

Augwynne

"The old Jedi fell because they failed to see evil where it was and destroy it…If you do not kill Gethzerion then you doom the New Order to the same fate…"

Luke

"I will need my lightsaber…"


	3. Chapter 3

Mountain Clan Village

Luke returns to Leia and Han

"Luke!"

Han

"Buddy…what did they want?"

Leia

"Did you get the holocron?"

Luke

"They want me to kill their enemy a woman named Gethzerion…She is very powerful and is leader of the Nightsisters…A group of Dark Side users…"

Teneniel Djo walks up to them

"And we shall accompany you…"

Luke

"No I go alone…"

Leia

"But Luke…"

Luke

"This Gethzerion has Chewbacca…If a large force approaches she will kill him…If I go alone I can get in without drawing a lot attention…Besides the Mountain Clan sisters will need you here…Gethzerion is planning to attack…I have foreseen it…"

Teneniel Djo sneers

"I will prepare our warriors…"

Luke

"Do it subtly…"

Luke runs off using the force to enhance his speed

Fortress of the Nightsisters

The Nightsisters lived in the swamp to the east of Mountain clan…Their fortress an ancient Sith strong hold thousands of years old. Some deduced that the sith had an outpost on the planet a long time ago. Some say that a Sith Lord once ruled the planet…whatever the case the Nightsisters rule it…

R2 rolls along whistling through the compound towards the cells where Chewie is being held…

When he sees the droid he growls

R2 whistles a response and plugs into the cell jack and releases the Wookie. Then the droid gives Chewie a bow-caster.

Meanwhile Luke walks through the swamp towards the fortress while Nightsisters track him from the shadows of the trees…They jump out and point their weapons at him…

Nightsister

"Surrender…"

Luke holds his hands out as he is surrounded and they take his lightsaber away…They bring him before Gethzerion

Gethzerion

"Leave us…"

She stands up and walks around him

"So that old crone sent you to kill me…You smell of the Emperor…You reek of Vader…and is that Yoda's stench I sense on you?"

She walks around him again and returns to her throne holding his lightsaber

"They all failed to kill me…"

Luke

"I didn't come to kill you…I came to make an offer…Come with me and I will train you in the ways of the force…"

Gethzerion laughs

"You are more gullible than Yoda was…The Dark Side is power…I hunger for more…I will escape this planet…and all will die in my wake…"

Luke

"And like all who followed the Dark Side…You will fail…"

Gethzerion raises her hands

"We shall see Jedi…"

Lightening leaps from her fingertips and flies towards Luke as the lightening approaches Luke points his hand at a chair and it flies into the path of the lightening. As the chair explodes he leaps over the explosion towards Gethzerion and kicks her in the throat. She stumbles backwards and as she does he summons his lightsaber. Gethzerion produces a metal sword and when Luke strikes his blade does not pass through

Gethzerion

"Its called Cortosis Jedi…It resists lightsabers…"

Gethzerion pulls away and swings to the side. Luke blocks her attack and parries. Then he thrusts forward, but Gethzerion redirects his attack. She backs him down the steps, but Luke flips over her head and lands behind her. Gethzerion swings around swinging her blade…Luke blocks and disarms her that is when Gethzerion blasts Luke with lightening at point blank range…He blocks with his lightsaber and leans to the side…With a flourish of his sword he takes off both her hands.

Gethzerion falls to her knees

"Finish it Jedi!"

Luke

"You give me no choice…"

Meanwhile the Nightsister army attacks the Mountain clan sisters. Leia uses her lightsaber to block blaster bolts while Han shoots an E11 blaster. Prince Isolder is armed with a blaster riffle as well. AT-ST walkers fire on the Mountain clan village and Nightsisters mounted on Rancors attack as well…That is when the Millennium Falcon flies over head and fires its missiles at the AT-ST walkers. The Nightsisters start to retreat…

Leia runs up to Luke as he walks down the ramp

"Luke!"

They hug

"You are alright…"

Han

"Of course he is…"

They are joined by Augwynne

"Did you kill her Skywalker?"

Luke smiles

"She was destroyed by her own power…"

Augwynne

"Then the galaxy is free of a terrible power…and as I promised the master's holocron…You will find what you need to restore your pupil and rid us of another evil…"

Prince Isolder walks up as Augwynne walks away

"My friends…I need your help…I must return to the consortium…"

Luke has a vision of a man and his wife taking power over the consortium and joining new Empire

Han

"We could give you a ship once we return to the Alliance…

Luke

"No…we must take Prince Isolder to the Hapes Consortium…"

Leia looks at Luke

"But Luke the Alliance needs your help…"

He looks at her

"If Prince Isolder does not return the consortium will fall to a man by the name of Theed…And Theed wants to join the new empire…"

Prince Isolder walks up to Luke

"Truly you are a Jedi Master…Thane has long been my rival in all things…"

Luke

"Yes he was the one who hired the Pirates to attack your ship…"

Prince Isolder looks at Teneniel

"Perhaps you should stay here…"

Teneniel Djo folds her arms

"Your place is at my side…I fight with you…"

Han sighs

"Lets all go to the Hapes home world…"

Augwynne and the Mountain clan sisters watch as the Falcon flies off…


End file.
